La regla de los cinco minutos
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: Debo decidirme. Eso Victoria lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero la regla de los cinco minutos siempre la superaba… ¿y si se volviera contra ella? Kirtash/Jack


**Título:** La regla de los cinco minutos.

**Categoría:** One-shot.

**Autora:** Naa-chan (Mundo Yaoi), Kira KuroNeko (Amor Yaoi) y Kira KuroNeko666 ( ), Esto es para que sepan que **NO** es plagio, sino que lo publicaré en otros foros.

**Fandom:** Memorias de Idhún.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, chico x chico, así que si no gustas del género lárgate por dónde has venido (Es por tu bien, pequeña mente inocente). Contiene lemmon. Semi AU (o eso creo ya que me he inventado algún par de cosas).

Bléh, y quitando todo esto sólo espero que disfruten... Y si comparten mi aversión hacia Victoria y su jodida indecisión, sean bienvenidos ~.

* * *

Victoria suspiró abiertamente, apoyada en el alféizar y mirando por la ventana de su vieja habitación en Limbhad. Escrutaba el paisaje con la mirada sin prestarle verdadera atención, ya que su mente se encontraba en otra parte…

¿Cuánto había retrasado aquella inevitable decisión? Demasiado tiempo. Para ella era algo demasiado difícil el tener que elegir entre alguno de ellos. Porque no podía quedarse con los dos, verdad... ¿Verdad?

Pero a la doncella unicornio le gustaba tenerlos a ambos a su merced, siempre dispuestos a dar cualquier cosa por ella. En el fondo, adoraba verles pelear por su amor aunque, obviamente, no lo admitiera e intentara calmarles.

Siempre ponía la misma excusa, como cuando Aile la despertaba en aquellos días que estaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada en Limbhad y tenía que ir al colegio.

_—Cinco minutos más...—_Decía, para volver esconderse tras las sábanas. Pues con aquella situación era lo mismo; le gustaba recibir la atención de ambos chicos y siempre alargaba aquello lo máximo posible.

Pero si tensabas mucho una cuerda a veces podía llegar a romperse…

El shek era frío y calculador, y cada vez que lo tocaba escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. En cambio, con Jack era diferente. Era cálido, y con sólo ponerle una mano en la cabeza y revolverle los cabellos hacía que un cosquilleo recorriera su columna vertebral de arriba a abajo.

¿Y si decidía que quería quedarse con los dos? No era una decisión tan mala; después de todo si los dos la querían aceptarían compartirla, por muy enemigos que fuesen. Vic sonrió victoriosa, sí, en cuanto volvieran les comunicaría su decisión final.

Comenzó a bailotear alegremente por la amplia estancia, girando sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos, para después detenerse y mirar por la ventana al observar cómo se aproximaba Kirtash. El unicornio bajó corriendo hacia aquel pequeño bosque que Limbhad poseía.

Se detuvo al ver que Jack se encontraba allí también, bajo un árbol, aparentemente dormido.

Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que ambos se encontraban allí. Dio un paso hacia adelante, dirigiéndose a hablar con ellos, pero se oculto tras un árbol al ver al shek arrodillarse ante el dragón y ponerle una mano en la cabeza, despeinándole.

Vale… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? La morena alzó una ceja, algo incrédula ante aquella imagen. Se suponía que eran enemigos… ¿Entonces por qué Kirtash acariciaba el pelo de Jack con tanta…? ¿Dulzura, tal vez? Eso era algo imposible para Christian, incluso estando con ella nunca había recibido una mirada de ese tipo por parte del hijo del nigromante.

Jack comenzó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse a Kirtash sentado ante él, sin camisa y con su torso desnudo. Perlas de sudor caían por su rostro y su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto sensual y apetecible. Eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara completamente.

—Ki-Kirtash…—Murmuró, tallando sus ojos verdes.—No sabía que ya habías vuel…—El de pelo azabache no le dejó continuar con la frase.

Kirtash había cogido del mentón a Jack, haciendo que mirara a sus profundos y mortíferos ojos azules. Victoria se alarmó, pensando lo peor en aquella situación, como que su amado Christian iba a acabar con la vida de su querido dragón dorado.

Lo que la dejó patidifusa fue lo que ocurrió después… Ambos, enemigos mortales por naturaleza, dragón y shek, se estaban besando al pie de aquel árbol, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel contacto. Lunnaris se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar que su mandíbula no llegara hasta el suelo, en un estado de shock completo. Sus piernas le flaquearon por unos momentos y no le respondían.

Kirtash había besado a Jack. Le había besado antes de que Victoria lo hiciera, -ya que él siempre venía con la excusa de que y ella lo aceptaba a regañadientes, pese a que por dentro deseara reprochárselo-… Y por la forma en la que el dragón le correspondió, no era la primera vez que ambos se mostraban ese tipo de roce.

El shek se separó de él, sonriendo levemente, sentándose al lado del dragón mientras éste abrazaba sus piernas, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—¿Me extrañaste, acaso?—Dijo con sorna, desviando su vista hasta las hebras rubias de su amante comenzando a acariciarlas suavemente, acomodando la cabeza en su propio regazo.

—Eso nunca, serpiente…—El de ojos verdes levantó la mirada hacia el shek, quien divertido, alzó una ceja. Comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos, para bajar a su mejilla y pasar un dedo por sus labios, acariciándolos.

—¿No podrías… no sé, ponerte algo encima?—Miró hacia otro lado, señalando su pecho. Aquella situación realmente incomodaba al dragón.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa gatuna, cogiéndole de la mano y posicionándolo sobre él, de rodillas.

—Está bien.—Susurró, para después acercarse a su oreja mordiendo su lóbulo sensualmente.-Si ese "algo" eres tú encima de mí.-Esto hizo que Jack se ruborizara con fiereza, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

La dama unicornio, quien escuchaba todo aquello con atención, casi se desmaya ante aquella proposición. Apoyó una mano en aquel árbol, viendo como sus chicos, sus dos amantes, se comían literalmente con la mirada.

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque sigilosamente al ver cómo Jack era llevado en brazos de forma nupcial por Christian, para después desaparecer de la nada.

* * *

En pleno centro de Nueva York, se alzaba un enorme bloque de edificios. En el ático, dos cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos se encontraban postrados en aquella cama, mostrándose todo su amor mediante besos, caricias y los constantes gemidos.

El shek se entretenía besando y mordiendo los labios del dragón, hinchados y entreabiertos por el continuo roce pasional de su compañero. Acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de la tela con suavidad.

A Jack todo aquello le fascinaba como la primera vez, ya que nunca dejaba de hechizarle el tacto helado de la piel de su antiguo némesis, ni la delicadeza que usaba para evitar hacerle daño.

Christian dejó sus labios para dedicarse a besar y lamer su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas y un rastro de saliva. Desabrochó su camisa con una sola mano con destreza, dedicándose con su diestra a pellizcar sus pezones con parsimonia y a lamerlos.

—¡A-Ah…!—Gimió el menor, retorciéndose bajo la figura imponente de la serpiente alada, quién sonreía victorioso al ver su reacción.

Bajó hasta sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y comenzando a rozar su miembro semi erecto sobre la tela.

—K-Kirtash, es-espera…—Tartamudeó algo avergonzado al dejarse llevar por el éxtasis de la ocasión. Apoyó sus codos sobre el colchón, quedando cara a cara con el híbrido.

Acarició sus párpados con las yemas de sus dedos, ambos ensimismados en la mirada del otro. Zafiro y esmeralda se encontraron en medio de la penumbra de aquella habitación, olvidando su odio ancestral como shek y dragón. Olvidando sus condiciones como héroes del destino de Idhún, figuras de la profecía de los oráculos. Porque aquella noche se amarían como simples seres humanos.

El portador de Domivat bajó hasta sus mejillas y luego hasta sus labios, pasando sus brazos por la nuca y besándole de nuevo con ternura.

Christian lamió su labio inferior, pidiendo la entrada e introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor. Éste jadeó ante el gesto, poniendo ambas manos en su pecho para separarle, quedando unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

—T-Tú también…—Señaló a sus pantalones mientras bajaba la mirada, incorporándose en el regazo de la serpiente de hielo. Con los dedos temblorosos, tanteó hasta llegar al cierre, rozando los músculos de su abdomen bien formado en el trayecto. Empezó a desabrocharlo, dejando al descubierto su enorme erección, la cual hizo abrasar los pómulos al rubio.

Una sonrisa ladeada asomó por los labios del de pelo azabache, tumbando a Jack rápidamente sobre la cama de nuevo. Acarició sus piernas, paseando por el interior de sus muslos y llegando a su palpitante e hinchado miembro.

Acerco su boca y besó la punta, estremeciendo al menor al sentir su respiración contra aquella zona sensible, para luego hundirlo completamente en su boca.

El rubio ahogó un grito en su garganta por el placer que aquello le producía, abriendo sus ojos como platos y sus piernas, dándole acceso. Agarró sus cabellos azabaches marcando su propio ritmo, mientras dejaba dar rienda suelta a su armoniosa voz. La serpiente alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con el rostro extasiado de su amante.

—Kirtash, yo… me… me veng-¡Ah!—No pudo terminar la frase, ya que acabó corriéndose en la boca del asesino. Éste alzó su rostro, posicionándose sobre él de nuevo, para darle a probar su propio semen, jugueteando con su lengua haciendo que la saliva junto a su propia semilla escurriera por las comisuras de sus labios, para después lamerlas.

Le mostró los tan conocidos tres dedos, haciendo que el de ojos verdes cogiera su mano y los lamiera con picardía, mientras que el bulto en la ropa interior de Christian se acrecentaba notoriamente. Bajó los tan molestos bóxer, formando pequeños círculos en su entrada para después introducir un dedo.

El dragón soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor ante aquella intromisión, arqueando su espalda. No podía pensar en nada más que en el placer que le era otorgado.

—Relájate…—Le susurró con voz ronca, comenzando a masturbar aquel órgano pasando su mano de arriba abajo con lentitud, acariciándole los testículos en el camino.

Metió los otros dos dedos, algo impaciente e intentando ser cuidadoso, al ver cómo su amante estaba preso del goce. Abrió sus piernas, posicionándolas sobre sus hombros, rozando su hombría contra su entrada dilatada.

—¿Estás listo?—El shek miró jadeante a rubio, quien asintió velozmente.

Lentamente, metió la punta hacia adentro. Con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se detuvo, al ver cómo lágrimas caían de los hermosos ojos verdes de Jack. Las lamió con su elegancia característica, repartiendo besos por sus mejillas.

—Tranquilízate…—Apartó algunos mechones rubios de su frente, para comenzar con un lento vaivén.

El ambiente de esa habitación rápidamente se caldeó, lleno de súplicas por parte del dragón.

—¡Ah! ¡M-Más!—Gritaba descontrolado buscando aire desesperadamente, aferrándose a las sábanas.

—…J-Jack…—Gruñía con voz ruda el shek. Arremetía con sus caderas en la estrecha entrada del rubio, quien parecía estallar en placer cada vez que asestaba en aquel punto que le hacía enloquecer.

Kirtash le alzó en brazos, posicionándole sobre él, mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Jack puso las manos en su pecho, acomodándose.

—Vamos, cabálgame lagartija.—Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, posando unas manos sobre su cintura, delineándola con sus dedos.

El dragón se ruborizó ante la proposición del shek, comenzando a moverse encima de él, quien le empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más brutales, aproximándose más al clímax, marcadas por el ritmo frenético de las caderas de ambos. La serpiente agarró su pelvis, profundizando la penetración.

—Kirtash… Ki-Kirtash… T-Te amo.—Murmuraba con los labios entreabiertos, mientras el shek le atraía por el cuello y se abría paso entre ellos, ahogando el fuerte grito que emitieron ambos al llegar al orgasmo.

Exhausto, Jack cayó rendido a su lado, haciendo que Christian saliera de su interior mientras su semilla escurría entre sus piernas, abrazándole por su fina cintura y colocándolo sobre su pecho, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Yo también, Jack.—Respondió, paseando sus dedos por la espalda del contrario, quien le miró con una sonrisa algo adormilada.

Porque esa noche, aquellas cuatro paredes habían sido sus confidentes sobre lo ocurrido entre aquellos dos enemigos ancestrales, en medio de las sábanas que ocultaban sus más hermosos secretos.

* * *

—_El apartamento…_—Pensó ella, rozando el anillo con la yema de sus dedos. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, notando la acrecentada excitación de la criatura de hielo. Lo quitó de su dedo, furiosa, tirándolo en el suelo.

Aquel día comprendió, de la manera más cruel, que por mucho triángulo amoroso que quisiera tener ella, siempre estaría el tercero en discordia; y aquella vez le había tocado a ella por eliminación.

Maldita la vez en la que le hizo caso a aquella estúpida regla, y maldita la vez en la que no se dio cuenta del reciente "acercamiento" entre sus, ahora, ex novios.

* * *

**N/A:** Vale, vale… En este fic me he inventado lo de que Jack nunca ha besado a Victoria y nunca han hecho nada de "eso". Jujujuju ~(¿?) Y lo del apartamento de Kirtash… Bueno, eso salía en el tercer libro, así que supongo que este fic se podría ubicar por ahí. (Lo sé, me salió medio AU, pero bueno. e.e)

Y sí, este es mi primer lemmon y ocupó TRES páginas de Word (Memorias de Idhún me quitó mi virginidad lemonesca ~ ;^; *llora de felicidad*)


End file.
